


The Eulogy

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Language, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa would do anything for her, even say goodbye.





	The Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Written for the October 30th Kinktober prompt: cunnilingus. Requested by Clara was adulterers/location up to you/goodbye sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ######## 

**The Eulogy** by luvsanime02

########

When Trowa enters the hotel room, she’s already there, lying naked on the bed and looking like a dream. She smiles softly and holds out her hand, and Trowa grabs hold of it gently, kissing one of her fingers, then another, and then drawing her index finger into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

He’s not even undressed yet. It doesn’t matter. This night is not for him. None of them are.

No, Trowa’s here because that’s what she wants. She asks, she calls him up, and Trowa comes at her beckons. Always. 

“Come here,” she says, removing her finger from his mouth and grabbing his wrist, pulling slightly. He comes willingly, kneeling on the bed and leaning down to kiss her softly. She loves softness. Candles and music and romance. Trowa doesn’t care, but tries his best to meet her demands. He kisses her again, his tongue slipping inside her mouth and playing with hers. It makes her smile when they separate. He loves to see her smile.

Trowa kisses his way down the side of her neck, and she sighs. Moans when he sucks a sensitive spot on her shoulder, careful not to leave marks. He never leaves marks. When his lips close over one of her nipples, she moans louder, arching her back and pushing her breasts closer, one of her hands coming up to cup the back of his neck and keep him there. Not that Trowa wants to move away.

Using his tongue to flick her nipple, Trowa’s hands cup her breasts and massage them, tugging gently, arousing her further. He’s always so amazed at how wet she gets when he plays with her nipples for a few minutes first. Sure enough, after he’s switched to the other breast and played with both nipples until they’re hard and aching, she’s pushing against his shoulders, urging him downwards.

“Please, Trowa,” she says, begging him, though she has to know by now that Trowa will do anything that she wants him to. “More. I need more, Trowa. Please.”

Trowa obeys, trailing his lips over her sculpted torso and across her hips, kissing both, before he kneels between her spread legs and kisses her mound. She shudders, and her fingers are back in his hair, running through the strands compulsively. Trowa licks one broad stripe down her outer lips, one small tease, and she whines. He loves the sounds that she makes.

One of his hands rests against her inner thigh, stroking the skin there back and forth. The other hand spreads open her labia and reveals her inner folds to his gaze. Her clit is already swollen, and he leans down to release a small puff of air over the tight nub, knowing how sensitive it must be.

“Oh, Trowa,” she says in response. “Yes, just like that.” Well, he hardly needs any more motivation than that. Trowa licks her clit, flicks it back and forth, and feels her thighs tense involuntarily around him. He teases her with light, soft flicks, listening to her sighs and mewls and groans of pleasure. Really, he could listen to her like this all night long.

Eventually, though, she moans in disappointment when he doesn’t provide any further friction. “I need more, Trowa,” she whispers. “Please, Trowa, I need it.”

He loves to hear her beg him most of all. Trowa licks a path downwards, until he reaches her core, and then thrusts his tongue slightly inside of her, the tip barely entering her moist center. He pulls back and licks his lips, enjoying her taste, and then dives back in. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her, deeper, and then shallow again, changing up the depth and speed, and keeping her constantly on the edge. 

Hm, should he get her off like this? Trowa’s tempted, but then she’s guiding him back up the length of her body and pressing against him, kissing him deeply. Her sex is sopping wet now, and she’s soaking the front of his pants, not that he minds. “I want you inside of me,” she says against his lips, and Trowa can’t help but groan at the thought.

He doesn’t bother to undress, just lets her lower the zipper with sure fingers and reach inside his briefs, drawing his erection out into the cool air. He shivers when her hand pumps him slowly, once, twice, before letting him go and rolling on the condom herself, spreading lube over his erection and then guiding him back between her legs.

Trowa can’t help himself, has to dip his head down and swipe his tongue between the folds of her sex one more time, just to taste how ready she is for him, and she laughs, surprised and happy, and draws his head up until they’re kissing again. Trowa could kiss her forever, stroking his tongue against hers. 

He enters her smoothly, his erection immediately encased in her tight warmth. She’s so soft and so wet and so, so, so fucking good. Trowa hangs his head until his face is buried in her neck, and follows her guidance. Listens to her hands against his shoulders and back, and her legs around his waist, and lets her urge him to move faster and faster, until the bed is shaking and thumping against the wall. He fucks her, loving the feel of her skin under his hands. “Yes, Trowa, just like that,” she urges him, arching her body again, and Trowa slips inside of her a little deeper on the next thrust. “Hold me just like this, Trowa. Yes. Don’t let me go.”

He won’t. Not unless she wants him to. When he whispers this against her skin, she cries out again, louder, and urges Trowa to reach one hand down and find her clit again. His fingers rub there, over and over, and it isn’t long after that before she’s shuddering against him and crying out wordlessly, her head tilted back to the ceiling. 

Trowa holds her steady, lets her ride out her orgasm and come back down before he moves again. Slowly, he begins fucking her again, giving her time to protest if she wants to, but of course she only urges him on. Trowa thrusts into her, feeling warm and content and right there on the edge, and then she licks his ear, tugging lightly on his earlobe. “Come for me, Trowa. Please. I need you to come inside of me.”

And that’s it. Trowa shouts as he comes hard, feels his orgasm steal the breath from his lungs, and closes his eyes tightly as his vision goes white. When he can see and hear again, he’s cradled against her chest, and she’s running her fingers through his hair.

They lie there like that together, and Trowa enjoys the closeness. It won’t last. He’ll need to get up and get cleaned off. She’ll need to redress and put herself back together. Her husband is probably wondering where she is. Maybe. Trowa has no idea what she tells him when she slips away so that they can fuck, and he’s never asked. Doesn’t care. Doesn’t know if she’d tell him even if Trowa did ask.

Eventually, though, she sighs. And it isn’t a happy one. It’s not exactly sad, either. Resigned, maybe. Whatever the emotion, Trowa tenses in her arms. He thinks that he knows what she’s going to say even before she opens her mouth and speaks.

“This can’t happen again, Trowa,” she tells him gently. Her fingers reach under his chin and push upwards gently, urging him to look into her eyes. Trowa tries to resist, but he can’t. Not her. When he looks up, her eyes are sad and solemn. She doesn’t want to stop seeing him, he can tell, but she’s going to anyway.

“Why?” he asks. It’s not a protest. He’s merely curious about what’s changed.

She smiles softly, and a new, fond light enters her eyes. “I’m pregnant.” Trowa lies still and silent, absorbing this fact. “It’s not yours, don’t worry,” she reassures him. Trowa wasn’t concerned about that. He knows that she’d never be so careless.

He smiles. “Congratulations,” he tells her sincerely. Because she’s amazing, and he knows that she’ll make a wonderful mother.

She kisses him lightly on the lips. It’s definitely a goodbye. “Thank you,” she says, and then sits up. Trowa eases himself off of the bed and fixes his pants while she dresses, throwing the condom away. 

And then Lucrezia Noin walks out of the hotel room, and Trowa mourns the loss of her warmth and laughter, but he doesn’t begrudge her choice. She’s making the right decision, and Trowa can accept the reality of their situation. It’s not as though this was ever going to last in the first place.

When Trowa leaves the room, he doesn’t look back. After all, there’s nothing left for him there now.


End file.
